No Control - Skyeward AU
by rogersswan
Summary: (Takes place in 2x06- Skye returns to Ward.) Ward is wanted in his brothers custody, something Skye is very much willing to do. Though, she can't do it without giving him a final goodbye first.


"I can take you to him..." Ward added with hopeful eyes.

"How?" Skye asked, eyes filled with tears. "Where is he?"

"I've got connections." He stated. "People I can talk to- we can track hi-" Skye interrupted.

"What connections?" Skye demanded, stepping closer. "What people? Raina's gone." She said, emphasizing on the word, 'gone'.

Ward forced a small smile. "I'm resourceful."

"Then tell me what you know." Skye demanded again, stepping even closer in an attempt to break the guy she indeed felt was telling the truth. "Isn't there anything else?" She begged.

The two never broke eye contact, except for the occasional glances down from Ward, as he thought of what to say, and in which this case, he had nothing.

"Please, Ward." Skye cried. She was desperate for answers, and Ward damn well knew it.

The wall between them was the only thing holding Ward back from swooping the love of his life into his arms as he comforted her and her sadness. He would have kissed the top of her head and whispered in her ear that it would be okay- that he would help her. Though, he couldn't. He could only stand there and watch as Skye held back tears the best she could and keep pleading for more answers that he unfortunately did not have.

Ward held in a breath as he never took his eyes off of her hopeful ones.

"No." He spoke sadly. "But, we can find him." He smiled, stepping closer. "Together."

Skye did nothing but stare into his eyes. Why hadn't she run away and back up the stairs yet? Why was she still standing there with the devil? Why on earth was she even thinking instead of going back upstairs to safety?

"I promise you." He added.

She opened her mouth, preparing to tell him off but, nothing came out. Her eyes watched his hopeful ones, as they wouldn't leave hers. He was still smiling and for heavens sake, he looked beautiful- even with the beard she had come to find quite attractive. More attractive than she would ever admit.

Ward had a way with his words. The way he made each one sound so passionate was beyond Skye. She wanted to believe him so badly but, how could she? He lied to the entire team- to her. It's all she could think about after every word he said.

Skye came to a decision that now was a good time to make her exit. Looking down and away from Ward's eyes, she walked back to get the control pad, preparing to leave. His voice stopped her.

"You can't fight it off forever, Skye." He remarked.

Skye's grip on the control pad tightened as she tried to block him out. All she had left to do was inform him that he was going to be let off the base and given to his brother- a deal made by Coulson.

She turned around, prepared to inform him of the news. Her face back to normal- emotionless. She looked up at Ward, "You're going.." She paused, mouth still agape. Why couldn't she say it? Why was she taking slow steps towards him? Why?

"Skye..." Ward gulped, unsure of Skye's motives.

Skye's eyes widened and she broke. Shutting down the wall between the two, she threw the control pad on the ground and moved at a fast pace towards Ward.

Ward put his hands out in front of him, expecting a few attempted punches to come his way but, the complete opposite happened. In seconds, his arms were pushed away and Skye's body was in his arms, lips attached to his, back slammed to the wall.

Skye pushed Ward's muscular body harder against the wall, whilst her lips attacked his own. They were still the same- soft and perfectly fit for hers.

It pained her to know that what she was doing felt good. She didn't want it to- not at all. Ward was a murderer. She smacked a hand to his bicep from the thought, earning a hiss from his mouth. Ward killed people, she reminded herself while biting down on his lip, which left him to moan in pain. He nearly killed Simmons and Fitz. Another bite, this one causing blood to form.

"What are you doing?" Ward asked, breathless- blood dripping from is lower lip.

Skye pushed him by his chest and looked up into his eyes from under her eyelashes. "A favor." She answered in a husk voice with an innocent smile.

Ward looked down at the beauty as her eyes sparkled with mischief. "A favor?" He questioned.

"A favor before you're sent off to your brother." Skye said, slowly backing away from his confused looking self.

It took him a few seconds before finally realizing what Skye had meant.

"No.." His eyes that were filled with lust not too long ago quickly turned to desperation and sadness. "Skye, no."

Skye smirked. "Your brother wants you in his custody." She spoke. "And we're going to give him exactly what he wants." She finished- or so she thought.

"So that moment," Ward spoke, grabbing her attention. "It had no effect on you? Nothing?" He asked, trying not to have a mental breakdown.

"Nothing." Skye lied, looking into his eyes.

Ward looked deeper into hers, and before he knew it, he was chuckling whilst pointing a finger her way. "You still haven't gotten a hand on the lying." He added. "How long have you been planning to make that move?" He asked, curiously.

"Don't you get it? You're being sent away, Ward." Skye stated, not believing he was unfazed by the news.

"Oh, I get it. I also get that you really don't want that." He remarked with half of a smile.

"Are you really that delusional?" She snapped.

"You're not even denying it, Skye."

Skye hadn't even noticed how close they were til now. She still hadn't closed the wall, leaving Ward to do whatever he pleased. She imagined him knocking her out and running up the steps and to the closest exit out of the base but, he was doing the opposite. He was remaining by her side, with zero plans of running away.

She looked down to the ground but within seconds, her chin was grabbed by Ward and lifted up til her eyes met his. "You don't have to lie to me." He said- voice full of hope.

Skye wanted to so badly kiss him again- confess her feelings, confess how she was still hurt- confess how she loved him, even after everything he's done. She hated herself for it. She wanted these feelings to go away but, they wouldn't. Not until he was gone and out of her life for good.

Ward wiped away a tear that managed to fall from her eye, still remaining eye contact. Until Skye made her final move. She pushed Ward as hard as she could, making sure to knock him down, and ran to grab the control pad. With a few presses of buttons, the wall was locked yet again.

"Please don't do this." Ward pleaded with obvious sadness in his voice as he got up from the ground. "Please don't deny what you want, Skye." He added. "Please."

Skye refused to look up and see the pain she had caused. The same pain he had caused her and the entire team not too long ago. She didn't want to remember him by that. She wanted to remember him by the loving look he gave her before she pushed him back into the path to hell. The look in his eyes as he saw actual hope is what she wants to stick to the back of her mind. Not pain, just love.

"Goodbye, Ward." She whispered painfully, making her way up the stairs.

"Skye!" Ward shouted.

It sounded so much like the time he called her name before she drove away from him in a police car. Chills ran down her spine at the memory.

"Skye! Don't do th-" She slammed the door shut and fell against it with her back.

Looking up at the ceiling, she closed her eyes as a silent and much needed sob escaped from her mouth while she slowly decended to the ground in sadness.


End file.
